


Sorge il sole

by blackjessamine



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: la storia contiene spoiler sul finale de "Il regno corrotto"Matthias ha dato troppe risposte a chi chiede dove sia la sua casa.Perché casa è un villaggio, è una patria, è il respiro di un lupo e il riflesso del fuoco sulla neve.Ma, più di ogni altra cosa, casa è il calore fra le braccia di Nina.
Relationships: Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Sorge il sole

Sorge il sole

  
  


Sono stato fatto per proteggerti. Solo la morte potrà sottrarmi a questo giuramento.

Fjerda è patria. 

Fjerda è  casa,  e casa è il riverbero del sole sulla neve.

Casa sono i canti dei fratelli che accompagnano le veglie, casa sono le dita intirizzite allungate verso il calore del camino, sono le notti trascorse a imparare le voci del vento.

Casa non è sempre stata Fjerda: ricordo il tempo in cui casa era solo un villaggio, era il sorriso stanco di mia madre chino su un fagotto di coperte che imparavo a chiamare sorella, era risa di gioia quando ero bambino e giocavo a correre attorno al falò, nelle sere di festa.  
  
Non avevo paura del fuoco.

Quando  casa era un villaggio di poche case, il fuoco era solo salvezza negli inverni più rigidi. 

Resta solo cenere negli occhi.

Per molto tempo l’unica casa che ho saputo riconoscere aveva pareti di rabbia e finestre fatte di dolore bruciante. Era una casa che ardeva, ardeva sempre, e consumava ogni traccia del bambino che ero stato.

Non lo ricordo. Il momento in cui il mio cuore si è trasformato in una caverna di ghiaccio non lo ricordo. Non posso dimenticare quell’istante confuso in cui uno sguardo tagliato a metà ha riportato calore nel mio respiro.

Casa allora è un ringhio basso, casa è il dolore di denti che affondano nella carne, casa è il mio viso premuto contro il suo pelo caldo – cuore contro cuore, un solo respiro a dominare la medesima paura.

Casa è sapere di avere un fratello, di avere un compagno capace di leccare ogni mia ferita, casa è guarire assieme dal dolore.

Non ti farò del male anche se tu ne farai a me.

Fjerda è diventata  casa.

Fjerda che è patria, è destino, è tutto ciò che mi resta da difendere.

Fjerda che è un’immagine solida che tu hai saputo scalfire, un sorriso alla volta.

Eccessiva, sguaiata, così coraggiosa da togliermi il respiro.

Hai saputo mostrarmi la via per riempire la mia caverna di ghiaccio, e l’hai fatto spogliandoti piano di ogni tua paura.

Fjerda sei tu, che sai essere patria e casa, che sai essere il mio destino e tutto ciò che è capace di sradicarlo. Tu che mi piangi, tu che mi stringi anche quando non sono più coscienza, e mi riporti bambino, e mi tieni fra le braccia in questo ritorno.

Casa è la tua risata inopportuna, è il tuo sorriso sfacciato, è la luce che ti accende gli occhi quando  sei tu , quando compi miracoli immergi le dita nel miele. Casa è il fuoco che brucia le uvette di un dolce che non ho mai assaggiato, ma che amo perché tu lo ami. Casa è il tuo abbraccio morbido, è una  kefta  del colore di un fuoco che non mi fa più paura, perché accanto a te esiste soltanto la vita. 

Casa è il tuo abbraccio, e se mi stringi non ho paura, perché questo freddo che sale e mi porta lontano ha l'odore della neve con cui posso giocare, e se io ho i piedi nella neve tu mi stringi, e quando mi stringi la vita ti avvolge,  e so che starai bene anche se ti farò del male.

Sei al sicuro.

Niente mi trattiene.

Sorge il sole. 

  
  
  


* * *

Note: 

Le frasi in corsivo allineate a sinistra sono citazioni prese direttamentr dai libri (non ricordo se si trovano entrambe in "Sei di corvi" o se la seconda arriva da "Il regno corrotto", ma insomma, sempre alla Bardugo appartengono ).

Questa cosa non era affatto prevista: so che meriterebbe un approfondimento diverso, e magari un giorno riuscirò a riprendere questo concetto e a scriverci sopra qualcosa di un pochino più sensato, ma nel frattempo avevo bisogno di dare forma a questi pensieri.

Insomma, mi ha sempre colpita moltissimo la scena in cui Matthias dedica a Nina il giuramento che dovrebbe dedicare a Fjerda, perché quello è il momento in cui ogni sua priorità, ogni suo valore si è riconvertito, perché ora è Nina la sua casa, la sua patria, il suo punto di riferimento e la sua ancora di salvezza.

So anche che nei libri l'ultimo capitolo dedicato al punto di vista di Matthias è stupendo, ha una forza emotiva pazzesca ed è perfetto così com'è, quindi forse andare a rimettere le mani anche su quel momento non è esattamente una scelta saggia, ma era necessario che la storia si concludesse in questo modo, ahimè.

Infine, tecnicamente questa sarebbe una one-shot, ma dal momento che non raggiunge neanche le 600 parole e contiene nel testo diverse citazioni, ho preferito considerarla comunque una flash.

  



End file.
